This invention relates in general to impact absorbing underlayment panels. In particular, this invention relates to underlayment panels having deformable elements that compress in a plurality of stages such that a load absorbing gradient is provided in response to an applied force.
Surfaces such as playgrounds and athletic mats, for example, are scrutinized for their effect on impact forces that cause related injuries to users. Attempts have been made to minimize the force or energy transferred to a user's body in the event of a fall. Various surface designs that rely on ground materials or layered fabric materials may help reduce the transfer of impact forces. These surface designs, however, are limited by the ability of the materials to spread the impact load over a large area. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a surface having improved impact force absorption and dissipation characteristics.